Vendredi 13
by Picotti
Summary: La superstition veut que le vendredi 13 soit un jour maudit où une ou plusieurs mauvaises choses peuvent arriver. Pour Pattenrond cependant, le désagréable animal de compagnie d'Hermione, ce jour n'a aucune signification particulière.


**VENDREDI 13**

A Poudlard, l'habitude ne va pas à la superstition mais il arrive que, parfois, certains élèves se laissaient aller à croire que de terribles drames pouvaient arriver à cause d'un chiffre placé au mauvais moment ou d'un objet faisant son apparition au mauvais endroit. Dans un monde régi par la magie, les faits inexpliqués ou inexplicables, sont fréquents.

Et pourtant, certaines superstitions font encore peur.

Ce vendredi matin, Pattenrond tira sur ses pattes, bâilla à grand bruit et poussa un ronronnement de satisfaction. Hermione avait quitté le dortoir près d'une demi-heure plus tôt mais le lit était encore chaud et, bien que l'été commençât déjà à pointer le bout de son nez, il appréciait tout particulièrement de pouvoir rester un peu au chaud.

Ce fut cependant le grondement que produisit son estomac qui le poussa à se lever. Pattenrond hésita un long moment, se disant qu'après tout, il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Mais lorsque son ventre se mit à grogner de façon presque ininterrompue, il se décida à bouger. Pour commencer, il s'étira en poussant un miaulement de satisfaction puis, d'un geste agile et souple et ce malgré sa carrure somme toute robuste, il sauta au bas du lit.

Le dortoir était entièrement désert. A une époque, Lavande Brown parlait d'amener un lapin et, sincèrement, le félin n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie bien que les lapins ne fussent pas ses meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il était encore en vente dans l'animalerie du Chemin du Traverse, il en avait fréquenté un quelques jours durant et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de conversation, ces animaux jouaient tout sur leur physique.

Pathétique. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il s'était vraiment cru au bord du désespoir à cette époque et si Hermione ne s'était pas décidée à l'acheter, il aurait certainement trouvé un stratagème pour s'enfuir.

Avant de quitter le dortoir par la porte restée entrebâillée, il fit une rapide toilette, prenant bien soin de nettoyer derrière ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un chaton, sa mère lui avait appris que l'une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie d'un chat était d'avoir une bonne hygiène ainsi qu'un poil propre et soyeux car une bonne apparence attirait toujours les jeunes sorciers.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il descendit dans la salle commune. Le premier jour qu'il avait passé dans l'école l'avait fortement perturbé. L'endroit était si grand à côté de sa minuscule cage qu'il en avait été impressionné. Mais Pattenrond n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux terrain de jeu ou de chasse ou de jeu et de chasse.

Dans la salle commune, quelques élèves traînaient encore, préparant leurs affaires pour les cours ou terminant un devoir en catastrophe. Le feu de la cheminée était presque éteint. Le soleil brillant derrière les fenêtre, personne n'avait jugé opportun de le raviver. Tandis qu'il passait devant, Pattenrond se dit que, décidément, les humains ne savaient pas apprécier les bonnes choses. La chaleur était la clé du bonheur, c'était une évidence même. Qu'y avait-il de plus appréciable qu'un bon feu dans une cheminée, une couette bien moelleuse et, surtout, un poil bien sec ? Parce qu'évidemment, comme tous les chats, il détestait l'eau.

« Tiens, mais c'est Pattenrond.

_ L'ami Pattenrond oui, George, je crois qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit relooking. »

Il fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu mais ses oreilles se tournèrent vers les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient tout à coup de faire leur apparition depuis l'un des canapés. Accélérant le pas, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les premiers jours, elle avait tenté de restreindre ses allées et venues jusqu'au moment où il l'avait menacée de ses griffes. Evidemment, lorsque Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le château et qu'il l'avait lacérée, Pattenrond avait craint d'être accusé mais personne n'avait songé à lui et il n'avait jamais été inquiété.

Il poussa un miaulement de colère lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent sous les pattes avant et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut soulevé. Ses pattes battirent l'air, ses griffes sortirent d'elles-mêmes et il se mit à cracher mais il n'obtint pas gain de cause.

« Du calme, chaton, rigola l'un des jumeaux. On ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Le visage de son frère se dessina dans le champ de vision de Pattenrond et, franchement, son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Hermione va certainement nous en vouloir mais ce n'est pas bien méchant. Tu verras, tu auras du succès auprès de toutes les chattes du château.

_ Et qui sait, répondit l'autre sur le même ton, peut-être même que la vieille McGonagall te fera un peu de gringue ! »

Pattenrond sentit l'angoisse lui monter à la gorge. Le bout d'une baguette pointa dans sa direction. Une formule fut prononcée. Il s'agita furieusement, envoyant des coups de griffes au hasard et se tortillant dans les mains dans du farceur. Son poil se hérissa, il prit l'air le plus méchant possible.

Et il fut finalement reposé au sol. Pattenrond n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il détala. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser sortir deux fillettes et il se glissa dans l'ouverture, juste à temps pour entendre derrière lui :

« Joyeux vendredi treize Pattrenrond ! »

Il entendit largement les rires. Le portrait se claqua derrière lui.

« Par Merlin ! s'écria la Grosse Dame. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi venir ici, allez, oust ! »

Pattenrond feula dans sa direction. De toute façon, il avait faim et il n'avait plus très envie de traîner dans les environs. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, hésitant entre l'envie d'aller chasser quelques mulots dans le parc ou celle d'aller grappiller un peu de nourriture facile dans les cuisines. Généralement, les elfes étaient très généreux avec lui et, Pattenrond devait l'avouer, leur lait d'Hippogriffe était délicieux. D'ailleurs, il en salivait d'avance.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à obtenir une bonne note, glapit une petite voix apeurée.

_ Mais si, tu vas voir !

_ Non, impossible, tu verras que… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quelle horreur ! Fiche le camp ! »

Deux adolescentes s'étaient engagées derrière lui dans les escaliers et l'une d'elle était actuellement en train d'agiter son sac dans sa direction, cherchant clairement à le faire fuir.

« Fiche le camp ! hurlait-elle. Tu vas me porter malheur ! »

Pattenrond feula en retour et s'enfuit en courant, se demandant si, finalement, il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre sagement le retour d'Hermione dans le dortoir. Mais son estomac grondant lui assura que, finalement, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix devant lui.

Jugeant qu'il était assez loin de l'indésirable au sac baladeur, il cessa de courir et reprit sa route. Mais quelques minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées qu'un second cri retentit, juste devant lui cette fois et le contenu d'un sac de cours se répandit sur son passage. Le propriétaire, un minuscule garçon aux cheveux blonds, poussa un juron. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur toutes les marches. Pattenrond chercha à les éviter mais il ne put s'empêcher de marcher sur un parapluie qui, dans un déclic, s'ouvrit. Effrayé par la toile qui se déployait brusquement devant lui, il cracha et se hérissa.

« Regarde le chat, murmura une fille qui aidait le malheureux garçon à ramasser ses affaires. Ouvrir un parapluie à l'intérieur du château, c'est drôlement inconscient. »

S'il avait eu des sourcils, Pattenrond les aurait froncé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, un parapluie ouvert en intérieur ? Il ravala son mépris et continua son chemin. Il avait presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il vit le professeur Flitwick, monté sur une échelle et tendant son bras armé de sa baguette vers ce qui semblait être un minuscule hibou perché tout en haut d'une échelle qui semblait immense à côté de lui. L'oiseau hululait joyeusement dans sa direction. De ce que put en voir le chat, il portait un message attaché à la patte et semblait peu disposé à le délivrer.

Il songea que, vu l'espace de la pièce et la taille du hibou, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de dix minutes pour réussir à l'immobiliser le temps que le professeur récupère son dû. Mais Pattenrond s'était promis de ne jamais chasser les hiboux ou autres chouettes même si certains comme ce petit abruti aux plumes ébouriffées avaient l'air terriblement appétissants.

Maintenant qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître dans les étages inférieurs. Depuis la grande salle, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture faisait frémir ses moustaches. Les elfes devaient bien avoir gardé quelques restes pour les animaux du château. Pattenrond n'était pas le seul chat et il lui arrivait souvent de croiser quelques-uns de ses congénères sur le chemin qui le menait à son déjeuner.

Sa bonne humeur retomba instantanément lorsque le professeur Trelawney quitta la grande salle pour se rendre jusqu'à sa classe. En le croisant, elle poussa un cri si aigu que le pauvre chat en sursauta, sûr qu'il venait de perdre l'une de ses précieuses vies.

« Malheur ! s'écria-t-elle. Le chat noir du vendredi treize porte malheur ! »

Ses hurlements attirèrent plusieurs élèves. Cherchant à se soustraire à leur regard, Pattenrond recula, en esquiva un ou deux et passa sous l'échelle du professeur Flitwick. Immédiatement, le professeur Trelawney reprit ses cris hystérique, le pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

Cette fois-ci, Pattenrond en avait assez ! Et puis d'abord, qui avait dit qu'il était noir ? Depuis qu'il était chaton, il avait un poil roux, légèrement strié de blanc qui lui avait valu le surnom, parmi ses congénères, de « Ginger ».

La foule s'amassait maintenant autour de lui. Tapi sous l'échelle, Pattenrond se ramassa sur lui-même et se mit à feuler. Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un dire : « il a mangé mon rat ! Ce chat est un danger public ! » Ron ? Ron Weasley ? Si Pattenrond avait été doté de la parole, il lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités à celui-là. Qui était-il pour se permettre de le juger simplement sur son apparence ? Parce qu'au final, Ron le soupçonnait d'avoir dévoré un rat qui n'en était pas un et qui avait été trop lâche pour montrer sa véritable nature à son entourage. Mais au lieu de regarder plus loin, il s'était attardé sur ce qu'il avait cru être une évidence, ne lui avait laissé aucune chance d'être compris et le pauvre Pattenrond avait été jugé et condamné sans même avoir l'occasion de plaider sa propre cause. Alors, il se le demandait, où était la justice là-dedans ? Si c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les sorciers, alors lui, il était sacrément heureux d'être un chat.

« Fichez lui la paix ! »

Hermione fendit la foule pour s'approcher de lui et le soulever dans ses bras. Ravi de retrouver la sécurité, il se blottit contre sa poitrine en miaulant.

« Merlin, mon pauvre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es tout noir ! »

Ainsi, c'était donc ce que lui avaient fait Fred et George. En « hommage » au vendredi treize, ils l'avaient coloré en noir pour faire de lui un chat de mauvaise augure. Hermione tira sa baguette et annula le sort. A nouveau, Pattenrond sentit son poil se hérisser. Il y eut quelques rires puis les élèves se dispersèrent.

Il récolta les restes du petit déjeuner d'Hermione et, jugeant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas trop se montrer aujourd'hui, il détala jusqu'à la salle commune où il se blottit à nouveau dans sa couette qui, malheureusement, avait déjà perdu toute sa chaleur.

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, il tira une dernière fois sur ses pattes et songea que, parfois, il était certainement préférable de rester blotti au fond de son lit.


End file.
